WP Targets in the UK and Ireland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of all the known Warsaw Pact targets in the 1962 atomic attack on the UK. .]] Southern England 'Oxfordshire' # RAF Bicester 1x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt. # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 1kt # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 10kt. # Banbury- 3x 1kt. #A 1 1kt device had mist Upper Heyford and hit Banbury instead. 'Berkshire' #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt and 1 x 50kt. #Sandherst army officer accadamy- 1 x 10kt. #Aldermaston Atomic resrch centre- 1 x 10kt. #Burghfield ordinance factory- 1x 10kt. 'Hampshire' #Andover- 1 x 10kt #Southampton- 1 x 100kt #Southampton docks- 2 x 10kt #Portsmouth docks- 1 x 10kt # Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt # RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 1kt 'Buckinghamshire' #Buckingham- 1x 1kt. 'East Sussex' # Brighton- 1x 50kt 'Surrey' # Croydon-1x 1kt # Croydon east station and junction- 1x 10 kt. # Mitcham railway junction- 1x 10 kt. #Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut- 1x 50kt and 1x kt. 'Bedfordshire' #Whipsnade zoo- 1x1kt #Chicksands AFB- 1x1kt #Luton- 1x 10kt #Luton Airport- 1x 10kt 'Kent' #Chatham Naval Dockyard- 2 x 10kt #Welling, Kent- 1 x 1kt East Anglia 'Soke of Peaterbrough' #Peterborugh- 1x 10 kt 'Huntingdonshire' #RAF Molesworth- 1x 1kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 1kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #RAF Alconbury- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). 'Cambridgeshire' #MOD Waterbeach Barracks- 1x 1kt #MOD/RAF Bassingbourn Barracks - 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 15 feet into the ground). 'Essex' #RAF Debden- 1x 10 kt #RAF South Hornden- 1x 10 kt #RAF Horncurch- 1x 10 kt #Tilbury dock- 2x 10 kt #Dagenham Docks- 1 x 10kt #Barking docks- 1x 10 kt #Rhainham docks-1x 10kt and 2x 10 kt #Thamshaven dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys oil terminal- 2x 10 kt #Basildon- 1x 1kt #Ongar- 1x 1kt 'Suffolk' #RAF Lakenheth- 1x 10kt #RAF Woodbridge- 1x 10kt #Lowestoft docks- 1x 1kt # RAF Honington- 1x 1kt West Midlands 'Staffordshire' #Stoke-on-Trent- 1x 50kt #2 10kt missiles meant to hit Stafford also fell short and hit the ruins of Wolverhampton instead. # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Cradley Heath- 1x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 1kt. 'Shropshire' #RAF Allbrighton- 2 x 1kt 'Greater Birmingham' # Central Birmingham- 1x 10kt, 1x 200kt and 2x 100kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Perry Bar- 1x 50kt 'Worcestershire' # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # RAF Pershore- 1x 1kt. 'Herefordshire' #RAF Madley- 3x 1kt 'Warwickshire' # Kinteton army depot- 2x 1kt. # Warwick Castle- 2x 1kt. # Coventry airport- 3x 1kt # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt # Kenilworth Castel- 1x 1kt # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). # Coventry- 2x 100kt. # Coventry airport – 1x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. East Midlands 'Liecestershire' #RAF Bruntingthorpe- 1x 1kt #East Midlands Airport were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Saltby- 1x1kt, but it did not go off. The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a training field-come-glider club. 'Lincolnshire' #Grimsby- 1x 10 kt and 1x 1kt #Grimsby dock- 2x 10 kt #Flixborugh Quay- 1x 10 kt #Scunthorpe steel mill complex- 2x 10 kt #RAF Scampton- 2x 10 kt 'Northamptonshire' #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. 'Derbyshire' #Derby- 1x 10kt #Sinfin-1x 1kt #Derby was missed by a 10Kt ICBM (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Borough of High Peak, near the Staffordshire border). #Long Eaton, were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. 'Nottinghmshire' #RAF Langar- 1x 1kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 1kt #Nottingham- 1x 10kt #Mansfield- 1x 1kt #Beeston- were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Hucknall were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. North West England 'Lancashire' #Manchester- 2x 100 kt #Oldham- 1x 10 kt #Rochdale- 1x 10 kt #Bolton- 1x 10 kt #Liverpool - 2 x 100 kt #Liverpool Docks- 1x 50kt #Bootle Docks- 1x 50kt #Salford-1x 1kt #Warrington- 1x 1kt #Hyde, Lancashire- 1x 10kt #Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #The VSEL sumarine docks at Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #Manchester Ridgway airport- 2x 10kt #RAF Woodvale- 1x 1kt 'Cheshire' #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead dock- 1 x 10kt #Wallasey dock- 1 x 10kt North East England 'Northumberland' #Newcastel on Tyne- 1x 10 kt #Newcastel on Tyne docks- 1x 100 kt #North Shields- 1x 10 kt 'Durhamshire' #Gatehead- 1x 10 kt #Gatehead docks- 1x 50 kt #South Shields- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland docks- 1x 50 kt #Hartlepool docks- 1x 10kt Yorkshire 'West Riding of Yorkshire' #Sheffield- 2x 100kt #Doncater-1x 50kt #Barnsley-1x 50kt #Wakefield- 2 x10kt #Huddersfield- 2x 10kt #Leeds- 2x 100kt #Bradford- 2x 100kt 'East Riding of Yorkshire' #Hull-1x 10. #Albert Dock- 1x 10. #Queens dock- 2x 10. #Alexandra dock- 1x 10. 'North Riding of Yorkshire' #US radar early warning center RAF Fylingdales- 2x 10kt # Redcar steelworks - 1x 1 kt # Stockton upon Teese- 1x 1 kt # Teeside chemical works development - 1x 1 kt Wessex 'Dorset' #Wytch Farm oil shale development-1x 1kt #Kimmeridge Oil well- 1x 1kt 'Devon' #Plymouth- 1x 10kt #Plymouth docks-2x 10kt #HMNB Portsmouth (HMS Nelson)- 1x 15 kt #Exiter docks- 2x 10kt #Exeter- 1x 1 kt 'Cornwall' #Devonport docks- 2x 15kt #Devonport- 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt 'Gloustershire' #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt 'Wiltshire' #Swindon- 2 x 1kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 1kt 'Bristol' #Bristol- 1x 100kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 50 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 10kt Greater London 'London County Council' #Westminster- 1 x 100kt and 1x 50kt #Holbourn- 1 x 10kt #Islington- 1 x 100kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 10kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 100kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 100kt #West India Docks- 1 x 10kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 20kt and 1x 10kt #Surrey Quays- 1 x 100kt. #Grenwhich- 1x 10 kt. #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 1kt #Lambeth- 1 x 10kt #Battersy Power Station- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Wick- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Downs- 1 x 1kt #Paddinton station- 1x 10 kt #King's Cross station- 1x 10 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 10 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 10 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays devlopment- 1x 20 kt and 1x 10kt #Clappham railway- 1x 10 kt and 2x 1kt #Brixton- 1x 1kt #Tooting Beck- 1x 100kt 'The City of London' #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 100kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 10kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 200kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 10 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 10 kt 'Middelsex' #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 1kt. #Heathrow airport- 1 x 10kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 10kt. #White City- 1x 10 kt. #Hammersmith- 1 x 1kt. #Fullham- 1 x 1kt. #Tottenham- 1x 1kt Northern Ierland 'Bellfast' #Belfast- 1x 10kt #Belfast docks- 1x 10kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 1kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 1kt Scotland 'Lanarkshire' #Glasgow- 2x 10kt #Glasgow docks- 2x 10kt and 2x 1kt. #Govan docks- 2x1kt #Motherwell- 1x 1kt #Wishaw- 1x 1kt #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 1kt. #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 1kt #Airdrie- 1x 1kt #Rutherglen- 1x 1kt 'Dunbartonshire' # Cumbernauld- 1x1kt 'Buteshire' #Rothsay 1x1kt (it did not go off) 'Argyleshire' #Holyloch submarine pens- 1 x 20kt and 2 x 10kt. #Dunoon- 1x10kt 'Morayshire' #RAF Lossiemouth- 1x 10 kt 'Inverness-shire' #Fort George- 1x 10 kt 'Midlothian' # Edingbrough-1x 1kt # Lieth-1x 1kt # Lieth docks-1x 1kt Remfewshire #Paisley- 1x 1kt #Renfrew airport- 1x 1kt #Port Glasgow-1x1kt 'Fife' # Rosyth Navel docks-1x 1kt # Dunfermline- 1x1kt Wales 'Angelsea' # RAF Valley- 2 x 10kt # RAF Mona- 1x 1kt 'Monmouth/Gwent' #Newport, Gwent- 1x 10KT #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 1kt # The Uskmouth power stations - 1x 1kt, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. 'South Glamorgan' # Cardiff 1 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 2 x 10kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 2 x 10kt #Cardiff Airport – 1 x1kt #Swansea Airport – 1 x1kt #MOD St Athan – 1x 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1x 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # Barry Island dock- 1x 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). # RAF Rhouse- 1 x 10kt Technical notes *'Oddly the flowing was never even targeted by the USSR-' # RAF Throckmorton, #RAF Codsall, #Slough trading estate, #Reading railway junction, #Wiggan docks, #RAF Barford St John #Warrington docks, #Runcorn chemical works, #RAF Duxford, #Benfleat docks, #Brentford docks, #Colchester, #Harwich docks, #MOD Pig's Bay, #Tower Collrey #Trentham collery, #Cowdwnbeath #Clydebank #Inverkeithing #Coatbridge #Leicester, #Preston, #Didcot power station, #RAF High Wycombe Headquarters, #RAF Neatishead, #RAF Northwood Headquarters, #Bicester Military Railway, #DMC Longtown, #DMC Eastriggs, #Dornock railway station, #Longmoor Military Railway, #Milford Haven oil refinery, #Pembrook docks, #Chesterfield, #The Selby coal mines grouping, #Gatwick airport, #Stanstead airport, #Port Tolbot steel mill and blast-furnaces, #RAF Leuchars, #RAF Edzell, #RAF Gailes, #Ayr, #Clydebank, #Prestwick Airport, #RAF Grangemouth, #RAF Cottismore, #RAF Kinloss, #RAF Bembecular, #Croyton oil refinery, #Foley oil terminal, #Yopack oil refinery, #Bunsfield Oil refinery, #York, #RAF Marham # RAF Chelveston #Aldershot #MOD Porton Down, #Dover docks and #The Ironbridge power stations grouping. Strangely, some plces were spaired by a random twist of fate. ''Also see:'' *1962: Doomsday *Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Atomic affairs Category:United Kingdom Category:Military